The use of plasmonic components offers a unique opportunity for addressing the size mismatch between electrical and optical components. Plasmonic devices convert optical signals into surface electromagnetic waves propagating along metal-insulator interfaces. Because surface plasmons exhibit extremely small wavelengths and high local field intensities, optical confinement can scale to deep subwavelength dimensions in plasmonic structures.